


What the heck Natsu

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i wis h i could have written more Queen Natsu but im, its So established hinata is so in Luv, kageyama is actually a giant loser sweetheart and hinata gets jealous, natsu has a baby crush on kageyama, nothing comes of it chill, went off topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hinata needs to chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the heck Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believ this is the first thing im posting here  
> Using honorifics makes me so Weak I’ve gone full anime

When Shouyou had asked his boyfriend to meet his family, by far, he hadn’t expected it to turn out the way it did.

He had hoped, of course, that his mother and sister would like Tobio. That was the whole point of asking him over in the first place; it wouldn’t do him any good if his own family disliked his boyfriend, especially if he was planning on keeping this relationship going for any significant length of time, and he really, really hoped it would. His mother had been easy to win over; Tobio was polite enough and seemed to make Shouyou happy as he explained, and so she warmed rather quickly. Shouyou was glad for that.

Natsu… Well, he always knew that his younger sister would be a different story. He and his sister were very alike and, if that was anything to go by, he wasn’t sure if their first meeting would go smoothly. “You’re tall and scary, after all.” Shouyou nodded as he told Tobio about it, receiving a sharp  _whump_  to the head in response.

He’d  _expected_ Natsu to be afraid, anyway. What he  _didn’t_ anticipate was the puppy-dog look in her eyes that he was witnessing at present, much like he hadn’t anticipated that soft – was that  _fond_  – expression on his own boyfriend’s face.

“You’re tall,” Natsu said, her very expression reading nothing but awe and admiration. “Much taller than nii-chan.” His heart sunk at that.

Tobio laughed –  _laughed_ – and nodded back. “Yeah?” He said, crouching to her level so she wasn’t staring up at him any longer. Shouyou supposed he was less menacing that way. Who would have thought that Kageyama would be good with kids? He supposed his actions were slow and hesitant, at least. He probably felt a little awkward; Shouyou felt a little bad about that, but he had explained that he had a younger sister already. He wondered if Tobio had thought about this before; his movements seemed rehearsed.

After a slight pause from Natsu, during which she seemed to regard the teen, looking him up and down with that tilted head which she  _deliberately_  - Shouyou was certain of this - used to make herself seem that much more endearing, she spoke up again. "Are you and Sho-chan best friends?" Shouyou almost opened his mouth to respond first, but he stopped himself to let Tobio speak instead.

"Yeah. We're best friends." He'd said, though it sounded a little breathless. Shouyou couldn't tell if it was because he was still laughing at him, or for some other reason. 

"Do you give him piggybacks?" Ah, the secret agenda revealed. Of  _course._

"No," came the response, and Shouyou was a little disappointed at how quickly he'd answered. "He's too heavy." Tobio side-eyed the shorter teen at that, much to Shouyou's irritation, and he wanted to argue back; but, but, he stopped himself, he  _couldn't_  fight with Tobio now. He was supposed to be selling his boyfriend as a cool guy that made him happy. He - unhappily - bit his tongue.

Natsu tilted her head again, her eyes ever-wide and, this time, question. "What about me, To-chan?"  _To-chan_. Shouyou could have  _cried_. "I want a piggyback!"

He'd expected a  _no_ , if nothing else. Kageyama Tobio did not seem like the type to want to give a six year old a ride on his shoulders, even if she was tiny and irresistible. He'd feel too awkward, Shouyou was thinking, he would be far too uncomfortable, especially with how blunt and demanding his sister was. He'd expected some kind of polite decline. He had definitely not expected a pause, a nod, and then further crouching while his younger sister climbed up onto his boyfriend's back and then shoulders.

Natsu squealed with delight as Tobio stretched back up to his full height, ducking down so her head wouldn’t hit the ceiling, tiny fingers grasping his hair and Shouyou was actually _disappointed_ that she didn’t seem to be scared at all. He’d been terrified the first moment he’d met Tobio, and he had quite a fair bit of height on his sister – how come she wasn’t even a little bit intimidated?

He shook his head furiously, quickly shaking the thought off. No, he didn’t want her to be afraid! He wanted his family to like Kageyama, not be afraid of him, right?

He couldn’t shake that disappointment, though.

“What about _meee_?” He decides to whine, following Tobio out back into the yard; he makes a point of wistfully eyeing the muddy volleyball that was stray on the grass. Tobio never, ever said no to volleyball.

“I told you, you’re too heavy,” Tobio shoots him a look instead, kicking the ball away so he wouldn’t trip over it later. And then Natsu is lording over him, telling him where to run, and he’s doing as he’s told, and everything is so _not-Kageyama_ and Shouyou is upset.

“Yay! Go faster, To-chan!”

He was _not jealous_.

He was most definitely not jealous that Tobio let her ride on his shoulders for the better part of half an hour when he had so bluntly stated _no, he’s too heavy_ , in regards to doing the same for his _own boyfriend wow what a jerk_ – and he was certainly _not jealous_ when Natsu, elated and full of pure, childish joy from running around the Hinata’s back yard on the shoulders of a boy who – in her opinion that she _actually voiced jeez_ – gave much better piggybacks than her brother did, giggled and stated that she wanted Tobio as a boyfriend.

And he was certainly _not jealous_ when Tobio had shrugged and replied maybe, letting her down and ruffling her hair (in a way that Shouyou was _sure_ had been reserved for him god dammit Tobio) as she demanded they have a date right that instant.

He was so _not jealous_ , in fact, that he definitely noticed when Tobio had started speaking to him, and he most certainly did not need to be _whumped_ on the head again before he became aware.

“Oi, idiot. I said what do you think?” Shouyou kind of wished the taller boy didn’t look so exasperated right now.

“What do I think of what?”

“Your sister wants to show me her room. Are you deaf or what?”

Shouyou pouted, wanting so desperately to say no, but he, too, was no match for Natsu’s _i-really-want-this-please-big-brother_ face. He could best describe the sinking feeling that followed as melting sadly. “Don’t see why not.” He tried and failed not to look pouty about it, but he supposed Tobio must have noticed, because after Natsu had skipped off with cries of “Come on! Come on!” he’d leaned down and pressed his nose to the side of Shouyou’s own, and he _guessed_ that made it a little better.

Better for a little while, at least. _Then_ he found himself being kicked out of his sister’s room.

“Go awaaay, nii-chan! Play somewhere else!”

He’d wanted Natsu to like Kageyama, sure, but not _this_ much. Not so much that he had to jam his foot in the way of her sliding her door shut, desperately trying to stop her from locking him out of her room, where Tobio was currently sitting on the floor and – of all things – _snickering_ at him.

“Yeah, Shou. Play somewhere else.”

 _Shou_. He could have _melted_ if he wasn’t so sad right now.

“ _Yeah!_ ” Natsu giggled, and _those_ words were echoed for a third time. “Play somewhere else! Nii-chan!”

And the door closed.

So, that’s how Shouyou found himself cross-legged against Natsu’s door, pouting at every low, unintelligible rumble of his boyfriend’s voice against the high giggles of his sister, wondering just why Tobio had to be so alluring to every member of the Hinata family when he was such a giant cock.

He was fortunate, at least, that his mother called them for dinner not too long after, and Tobio – the nerve of it – acted like he _hadn’t_ played a role in Shouyou looking despondent and miserable outside of his sister’s room, and Shouyou was weak enough to fall for it.

“Did you have fun?” Shouyou huffed, nibbling on a piece of beef. He wished Tobio would stop looking so attractive while he was trying to be grumpy at him, but his eyes kept following his hands as they expertly picked up pieces of his own dinner. Rude.

“Mm.” What a dumb response.

“Of course he did!” Natsu chirped, regarding Tobio fondly. “To-chan promised to go on another date with me, too! Right?”

Tobio _must_ have heard the indignant squawk Shouyou had intended to keep to his thoughts because their shoulders were, all of a sudden, bumping together. “Maybe.”

“And he’ll give me another piggyback! And I’ll do his hair, and – We’ll play together lots, right!” At the very least, the excitement in her voice, the _adoration_ in her eyes was… Adorable. “Nii-chan, bring him over again! Really soon! And -”

“He will.” It’s Tobio who confirms it, and Shouyou feels a little betrayed, even if it’s true. He feels like he needs to step in. Defend his man. Reclaim his territory.

“Duh, I will!” He doesn’t miss the way he practically shouts and Tobio flinches. “I like Kageyama a lot, too! So I want him here!”

“You’re so _loud_ , idio-“

“Not as much as me!” Natsu is _equally_ as loud, and equally as confident in her affections; and as much as Shouyou doesn’t _really_ want to fight with his _sister_ over the rights to _his_ boyfriend, he admits it has come to this. He’s _about_ ready to let loose another shout -

“Natsu.” Oh, God, his mother was a saviour. “I think it’s time for bed!”

He was extra fortunate that his sister had such an early bedtime, and that his mother was so sympathetic to Tobio’s confused, lost expression.

“You and your sister are a lot alike.” Tobio hummed, later, sinking back into the Hinata family’s couch, looking decidedly more tired than he had whilst eating dinner, though awake enough to keep his gaze fixed on the TV, only half-watching the movie they’d picked out.

“I didn’t think she’d get a crush on you,” Shouyou whined, pressing his cheek into his boyfriend’s shoulder, wishing he didn’t have to go home later so he wouldn’t feel bad about cuddling and probably falling asleep on him. “You didn’t have to be so dumb about it, either!”

He pretended to ignore the fingers tapping on his side, sneaking not-so-subtly just underneath his shirt. “Don’t be jealous, Hinata. She’s six.”

“ _You’re_ six.”

“ _I’m_ six? I’m not the one who’s jealous of thei-”

Hitting the taller boy with a cushion seemed to do a good job at shutting him up.  He’d have to keep that one at the back of his mind for later. The hand grabbing onto his head almost felt like a victory.

“And! Call me Shou more often, okay?”

Tobio _blushed_ at that. _I’ve still got it_ , Shouyou thinks, as his head is pressed down further. “I- I wasn’t thinking- Your sister was-“

“It was nice, though! Even though you were being so _mean_ to me.”

“I-!” Tobio pouts, this time, ducking his head and letting go. “I’m _sorry_.”

“I’ll pretend that didn’t sound so forced. Stupid.”

“I am!” Shouyou looked back up at that. “I really wanted her to like me-“

“She _loves_ you!”

Finally, Shouyou found it in himself to grin about it. Sure, she wasn’t going to stop being a giant pest about hanging out with the taller teen; she was going to hang all over him, definitely, but… _I really wanted her to like me_.

“Were you worried?” Shouyou asks, scooting into Tobio’s lap when the hand at his waist beckons him to do so, drawing his knees up to make himself comfortable. Tobio hides his face in his hair.

“A little.” He grumbles. “I didn’t want to upset her. In case-“

“You shouldn’t have been! You said it yourself, we’re alike!” Shouyou grins, tilting his head up to gaze into his boyfriends eyes. He’s certain the look in his eyes must match perfectly to the adoring look in his sister’s earlier. “And _I_ like you, lots. Even if you’re dumb and mean sometimes.”

Tobio doesn’t say anything, but Shouyou knows he’s happy in the way his hand rests on his cheek and pulls him in so that their noses are touching, and in the way his eyes are closed, and he sighs.

“And if you’re gonna go on dates with her, you better bring me!”

…

“As if I wouldn’t, Shou.”

**Author's Note:**

> written bc of reiconcorps on twitter pretty much  
> it's ??? a bit of a mess ?????? i didn't edit it i wrote this quickly rly late at night im weak....
> 
> ww// i fixed like 2 glaring mistakes and didnt check any more i Luv


End file.
